1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coordinating the activities of multiple computers. Specifically, the present invention relates to coordinating the activities of multiple computers using a common reference time point such as a Global Positioning System one pulse-per-second signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional computer systems typically use a central source for generating global interrupt signals. These signals typically are generated by a high quality, but imperfect, clock source. Use of such global interrupt signals by conventional computer systems requires a physical connection among the systems to coordinate activities using the global interrupt signals.
There exists a continuing need for a way to coordinate the activities of multiple computers that are not physically connected to one another using a precise reference time point.